The Phoenix's Song
by geckohawaii
Summary: It's a normal day in Nerima, until Ryouga shows up at the Tendo dojo, pursued by a vengeful Chinese demon whose seal has unwittingly been broken.  Ranma and co. end up traveling to China to awaken a phoenix that can destroy the demon once and for all.
1. Prologue

_Trying my hand at some different manga/anime fics. Perhaps a slightly lengthy prologue, but as nothing much happens in it, I decided not to label it as a chapter. Probably this will end up being around 16-20 chapters. Read and enjoy! Any reviews are happily and greedily welcomed!_

Just outside of Tokyo, Japan, in a small town called Nerima, morning is breaking with serene beauty. A glowing orb of light peeks over the horizon; the soft blue color of the sky morphs gently into a pale pink; the sun rises steadily, sending beams of rich gold cascading across the still sleepy landscape. A cool March wind blows through the blossoming cherry trees, and one of the delicate petals drifts to the ground, resting feather-soft against the rough bark of the tree. At this ostensibly negligible sign, several tiny sparrows inhabiting the tree start to chirp incessantly. One of the little birds gives an undignified squawk and flies off screeching as a plate goes flying past his head. The peacefulness of the day, not to mention the plate, is shattered. Not too far from this once utopian scene, the residents of a large, inviting-looking house are just rising. The events that are to ensue there, however, will be anything but peaceful.

0O0

Akane Tendo shut off her alarm and slipped quietly out of bed, throwing on her favorite yellow dress. Today, she was going to surprise everyone in her family and make a meal worthy of the word breakfast. Today, no one was going to get cramps from her cooking and turn a deathly shade of grey. Today–oh, who was she fooling. Today she was going to at least keep the eggshells out of her eggs. An image popped into her head unbidden, Ranma smirking at her as he said in a derisive tone, _No way a klutz like YOU could ever do that_. Akane growled and clenched her fists.

"Oh yeah? Just wait you baka. I'll show you." Already in a foul temper, Akane slammed the door as she went out. "Eep!" She looked around frantically. "I hope no one heard!" She whispered to herself, creeping down the stairs and keeping an eye on everyone's doors. She was so absorbed in this that she didn't even see the person at the foot of the stairs and bumped into them. "Aaah! Oh, Kasumi onee-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't see you and-"

Kasumi gave her usual oblivious-to-the-world smile. "Oh it's alright Akane. What are you doing up so early? School doesn't start for an hour and Ranma's still training with ojisan."

Akane blushed and ducked her head. "Um . . . Well . . . I was going to try and–and cook–maybe–" She fumbled to a stop. "Kasumi help me make breakfast please?" Akane begged suddenly, clasping her hands in front of her. "I know I can cook, I just need a little help!"

Kasumi's smile faltered a little as she recalled the other times Akane had cooked in her kitchen. Memories of ruined stoves, broken dishes and inedible meals filled her head. Then Kasumi's forgiving nature (maybe too forgiving) took over and she smiled again. "Of course you can! I'll be happy to help you Akane! What's the special occasion?"

The real reason? That Chinese bimbo Shampoo had brought over her 'too-too delicious ramen' just last night, and it was all Akane could do not to pound Ranma into the floor as he complemented her. _Wow Shampoo, this is really good! Hey, maybe you could come over some time and give Akane some lessons! She sure could use 'em!_ Akane's battle aura had flared and she had promptly sent Ranma flying out the open shoji doors, where he had landed in the pond. That had only been the beginning–

"Akane?" Kasumi asked, seeing her sister begin to glow a light red.

Akane blinked. "Huh? Oh yeah. Come on Kasumi."

Half an hour later . . .

"Ah, is that the smell of Kasumi's delicious cooking?" Genma queried, relaxing his defense in the middle of blocking his sons' punches. He was promptly sent into the koi pound by a roundhouse kick.

"Ha! How about it old man? And you're always tellin' ME to concentrate." Ranma smirked as he turned towards the house, arms crossed self-satisfyingly.

Panda Genma stalked out of the pond holding a sign. [Such disrespect! Honor your elders you ungrateful son! With that he whacked the sign into the back of Ranma's head and sent him flying through the shoji doors–straight into Akane as she was coming out of the kitchen, proudly bearing a plate of food.

"Ooof! Whatdja do THAT for?!" Ranma yelled, turning to face his father who was innocently holding the sign behind his back and looking up at the sky. Ranma promptly got clonked on the head again.

"Ranma you idiot!! That was breakfast!" Akane yelled as she tossed another plate at him that was moving roughly at supersonic speed.

"Aack!" Ranma barely evaded the smoking missile. "Akane, what're you–Stop, I didn't do a damn thing! Go hit pops! Gyaaah, get away from me!!"

As if things couldn't get worse, Soun happened to choose that moment to come padding down the stairs with his toothbrush in his mouth. Perhaps the previous night had been particularly trying for him–or perhaps he just tended to have a melt-down whenever it seemed his life wasn't going as he assumed a normal person's would–but upon seeing the sight that greeted him–Akane chasing Ranma around the house with a frying pan and panda-Genma hastily scooping the spilled food into his mouth–the toothbrush fell onto the floor and tears gushed from his eyes. "Oh Ranma, Akane, please, can't you just get along for one day?!" Soun lamented. There was a crashing sound from the porch. Soun turned to Genma, demon-head taking the place of his tears. "Saotome! Your son has just desecrated our shogi board! Do something!"

Genma promptly stuck his furry leg out as Ranma went racing past him.

"Nyaah, can't catch me ya crazy tom–aah!" Ranma flew through the air and splatted against the wall before sliding to the floor, hands in the warding-off-demons position.

Akane came up a second later and tossed the frying pan at his head. "BAKA!!"

"Kaw . . . waii . . . kuuuuuuun . . ." Ranma's insult was cut short as Akane knocked him into the stratosphere.

"Hmph." She stormed off. "I'm getting ready for school Kasumi, could you get my lunch?" Akane asked as she stomped upstairs.

"Yes, and I'll get Ranma's too." Kasumi answered.

"What about my breakfast?" Soun sobbed sotto voce as Akane snorted in response to Kasumi. "See if I care. Just let him starve. He already ruined breakfast anyway."

"Actually Akane, much as I cringe to defend him, your breakfast probably didn't need Ranma to interfere to be ruined." Nabiki put in as she walked down the stairs.

"WHAT?!" Akane shouted, turning to face her older sister with an expression that dared Nabiki to repeat her sentence.

Nabiki was saved a reply as Kasumi walked out from the kitchen. "What was that Akane? Did you say put in some extra?" Kasumi asked.

Akane face-faulted, then stuck her head over the banister. "No I didn't say that! I–Oh, never mind!" She shuffled towards the bathroom, sighing. Every time she tried to cook, something went wrong. But today her food had actually been edible! Kasumi had tried it and when she hadn't passed out on the floor Akane had decided her meal was a success; so what if Kasumi looked a little pale. And then Ranma had to come in and ruin everything. As usual. "Jerk," Akane said as she stomped into her room. She heard something behind her and turned. "R-Ranma . . . What are–?" She hadn't expected him to get back so quick from wherever he'd landed. Akane's confused tone quickly changed to anger though. "What are YOU doing here? I'm getting ready for school, go away."

Ranma scowled. "Well fine, I was coming up to apologize just 'cause Kasumi said to, but since it wasn't my fault anyway forget it!"

"Wasn't your fault?!! Just who do you think ran into me anyway?!"

"I didn't run into you, pops threw me through the door! And besides, you're such a klutz you probably tripped before I even touched ya!"

"RANMA!" Akane's ever present mallet appeared out of thin air and landed where Ranma had just been standing.

"Haha, I bet you couldn't even hit the ground if you were layin' on it Akane!" Ranma teased, stepping nimbly out of the way as Akane swung her mallet again.

"Hold still and take your punishment like a man!" Akane yelled lashing out with her foot.

"Ack! Akane, I'm just kiddin', I didn't mean to–would you quit it you crazy tomboy?!" Ten minutes later Akane and Ranma dashed out of the house, grabbing their bento as they passed the door. Or more precisely, Ranma ran out of the house in an attempt to escape Akane's wrath, catching the bento boxes as Genma tossed them to him. "See ya pop! Come on Akane, cantcha go any faster? I thought you didn't wanna be late!"

"Son, that is not the way to win the ladies," Genma said, wincing as he heard Akane's comeback.

"How's THIS for fast Ranma?" The relative silence that followed showed Akane running at breakneck speed towards school and dragging a protesting Ranma behind her by his pigtail. Another typical day had begun in the city of Nerima.

_w00t. I hope this was an enjoyable romp. I promise the following chapters will not be so stereotypical Ranma, but I thought I would keep the beginning that way, for the sake of newcomers who might not be as familiar with the series._

**Mini-Japanese dictionary:**

_Baka -- _idiot, moron, etc.

_Kawaiikunee--_uncute, not cute: however you wish to translate it.

_Ojisan_--uncle literally, but also used as a respectful address to older men.

_Onee-chan_--older sister

_Shogi_--pretty much it's chess, but Japanese style.


	2. Chapter 1

_First substantial chapter up and running. A little long, but the main storyline gets started._

The bell that started the school session at Furinkan high had already rung twice when Tendo Akane and Saotome Ranma tried to slip quietly into their classroom, momentarily ceasing their bickering. Luck, however, was not with them that day. The child-like teacher, Ninomiya Hinako, fixed her gaze on the two latecomers.

"Mr. Saotome, what a surprise. And what's the cause of your tardiness now?" Hinako giggled. "Maybe it started raining and you were inside somewhere?"

Ranma froze just as he was about to slip into his seat. That did it, he'd been picked on enough for today. Ranma turned to glare at his teacher and said (despite Akane pounding on his arms), "Aw, lay off, what're you gonna do about it?"

Hinako was expecting something like that from her most troublesome student, and was rather counting on it. She did NOT want to spend the day as a child. "Ooh, that's bad, talking back to your teacher." She admonished, spreading two of her fingers to reveal a coin. "Good girl exercise one! Happo-goen-satsu!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and jumped to stand directly in front of his diminutive teacher, smiling sardonically as he casually poked a finger in the middle of the coin. "Whatcha gonna do now?" The rest of the class winced inwardly and cowered in their seats. This was an all-too-familiar scene at Furinkan. Hinako was grinning triumphantly.

"What I do to all delinquents! Happo-gojuen-satsu!" Hinako spread the fingers of her other hand with a flourish, and for once caught Ranma unawares.

"What the-?" Was all Ranma got out before he slumped to the floor.

Hinako sighed in content as she filled out considerably, sprouting at least two feet. "Now, where were we class?"

"Uh . . . We were talking about human reproduction," Hiroshi said, drooling as he stared at his teacher like a lovesick puppy. Daisuke nodded his head fervently in agreement.

Akane was banging her head on her desk. "Baka, baka, BAKA!"

Hinako scowled at her. "Ms. Tendo, at the moment I'm feeling gracious, but if you really want water duty–" She raised her eyebrows and let the sentence hang.

Akane matched her teacher's scowl and slumped down in her desk, muttering darkly.

Hinako flashed a bright smile. "Good. Now-"

School drug on and even Akane found it hard to keep her eyes open. As soon as the exit bell rung she grabbed her bag (and Ranma's pigtail) and stalked out the door, grumbling to herself. First the idiot got himself drained, and now SHE had to bring him home. Akane tightened her grip and turned. No, she wasn't going to do that. "Ranma, you've been sleeping through the entire day, now GET UP, because I am NOT dragging you home!!"

Ranma cracked an eye. "Geez Akane, what's wrong with you? Why don't you see what it feels like to be happo gojuen satsued?"

As of yet, Akane had only experienced the much milder happo goen satsu. Still, that was no excuse for Ranma to act like an invalid. "Come on Ranma, we have to get back because Dr. Tofu's supposed to be coming over for supper and-"

"And you wanna be there to greet him?" Ranma finished, batting his eyes at her as he hopped to his feet, energy magically restored. "Oh Dr. Tofu, I've been waiting for this day for SOOO long and-" Ranma fell over sideways, hands raised placatingly in the air.

"Shut UP!" Akane growled, mallet still in her hands. She suddenly realized the consequences of her actions. "And I still have to drag him home." Akane sighed and pulled Ranma up by his arms, giving in to fate.

0o0

Akane's mood got progressively better as she and Ranma neared the Tendo dojo. By the time she walked through the front door she was almost ready to forgive her awakening fiancé. At least until he woke up and started speaking.

"You un-cute tomboy, what'd ya have to hit me for?" Ranma moaned as soon as his eyes opened.

Akane restrained herself. "Ranma, you–" She stopped and took a breath. "Could you please just TRY and not make trouble when Dr. Tofu gets here? I'd–I'd really appreciate it." Akane almost swallowed her last few words as she saw Ranma staring at her as if in shock. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Akane? You sure that's you in there?" He stepped back then, a smug look on his face. "Hmm. Well, if it'd really mean that much to you–I guess I could stand not to eat your cooking for one night–"

Akane had been looking hopeful, hardly daring to believe that Ranma was being so nice and agreeable–and then he just HAD to add that. "Raaaanmaaa! Kasumi's cooking, not me!"

Ranma nimbly side-stepped Akane's wild punch, grabbing her arms lightly after she followed through. "Akane–I was just kiddin'. I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

Akane was so surprised at his unusual sincerity that she just stood there, not bothering to pull her arms out of Ranma's grasp. "Huh?"

Ranma shrugged and dropped his hands, mood already gone. "Ah, come on, you wanna go, um, youwannagosparsome?"

If anything, that just astounded Akane more. "Ranma, are you feeling okay?" She asked, brow furrowed as she searched his face for some sign of sickness.

Ranma scowled at her, crossing his arms. "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice! What's wrong with that?"

"Sure you are. When's the last time you offered to spar with me?" Akane barely gave him time to answer. "NEVER! You've NEVER asked to spar with me!"

"Well then you'd think you'd wanna go do it now!" Ranma said, irked.

"Ggggrrrr. Lemme change." Akane walked off stiffly and Ranma stuck his tongue out at her before heading out to the dojo.

"You're really going to do it Ranma?" Nabiki asked excitedly, yen signs in her eyes as Ranma came down the stairs.

Ranma looked at her. "Yeah, why not?"

Soun was leaping about the living room, hands on his head. "Finally! I knew you and Akane were perfect for each other Ranma! After tonight the families will finally be united! Saotome, come quick! Bring the sake!"

Ranma cringed and held his hands up. "W-what're you talking about? We're just goin' to spar a little! It's not a date or anything!"

Soun stopped in mid-dance, jaw dropping. "S-spar? Just spar?"

Nabiki was snapping her fingers. "Darn. There goes a good deal."

"Yeah, spar." Ranma confirmed, looking at them cautiously as he continued to the dojo.

Five minutes later Akane was furiously executing a series of kicks interspersed with ferocious jabs. "Fight me Ranma! You're the one who wanted to spar, so FIGHT!" And saying, Akane leaped into the air and positioned herself for a flying side kick. Ranma executed a graceful backbend and Akane went flying over him and into the wall. "Alright, you asked for it!" Akane growled.

"Akane, if you didn't get so worked up you'd fight a lot better." Ranma commented nonchalantly.

Akane stopped in mid-run. Ranma didn't usually bother telling her what she needed to work on. "Really?" Too late, she realized that Ranma had swiftly moved to stand in front of her and poked her in the stomach.

"You're dead," He said.

"RANMA!"

"What? You wanted me to fight." Ranma defended himself.

"Th-that was just dirty you little sneak!" Akane sputtered. "Well, if you think that's the only way you can beat me . . ." Akane was sure that would rile him.

Ranma's eyes flashed. "Why you–Hell no, you know damn good and well why!" He shouted indignantly as he jumped to his feet.

"I don't know Ranma, after all, I have defeated Kodachi."

Ranma snorted. "Please, you calling that thing in your room an all out fight? Kodachi could cream ya if she wanted to." He regretted it as soon as he said it, performing a slow back-kick to cover a worried glance in Akane's direction.

Akane's eyes had started to glisten with anger. She stared at him for a second, fists quivering. "Well fine then!" She spat, voice quivering slightly. "If I'm so bad go spar with the dummy!" With that she ran off, leaving the shoji open.

"A-Akane, that's not–what I meant." Ranma finished to himself, frowning as he stared down at the floor. Every time he tried to do something nice for a change he always screwed it up somehow. He hadn't meant to suggest Akane was an inept martial artist because she wasn't really that much worse than Kodachi. It had just slipped out. Ranma glared at the dummy, letting loose a chi-enhanced kick that severed the pole in half before scuffing back to the house as well.

0o0

Dr. Tofu helped himself to another spoon of fukujin pickles and almost spilled them all over himself when Kasumi asked, "How is it Dr. Tofu?"

Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged up. "Ju-just fine K-K-Kasumi!"

"Aack! Watch what you're doin' doc!" Ranma yelped, bowling Akane over as he dodged the spoon of pickles Tofu was dumping in his lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't see you. Haha!"

Akane shoved Ranma off of her and then continued to pointedly ignore him as she'd been doing since leaving the dojo.

Genma had taken the moment of confusion to swipe the rest of the pickles and was hurriedly pouring the contents of the bowl down his throat.

"Hey oyaji!" Ranma whacked him over the head. "Save some for the rest of us!"

Soun grabbed the bowl from his friend. "Yes, by all means Saotome. After all, I did let you win this afternoon at shogi!"

[Did not! Came the sign. [I out-maneuvered you with my superior skill and cunning!

"Haha! That's a good one Saotome!" Soun laughed.

[I was serious.

"Knock it off will ya?" Ranma muttered, taking the rice from Dr. Tofu before he could dump that over too.

Kasumi giggled. "Oh Dr. Tofu, did you want some more? That's Nabiki's plate you're eating off of."

"My dysfunctional family." Nabiki muttered, shoving her plate away as Tofu gave a "heh heh" and turned to Soun's plate. Soun and Genma were having a heated argument (albeit one-sided, Genma scribbling furiously on his sign) on their latest game of shogi.

"Now the only thing we need is for Ryouga to show up." Ranma laughed, shoveling chicken into his mouth at a pace that would challenge a vacuum cleaner.

Nabiki shook her head at Ranma's comment. "Great, now you've done it." She'd hardly completed her sentence when the very foundation of the house began to shake.

Ranma looked at her, noodles hanging from his mouth. "Oopsh."

A second later the wall of the dining room was blown inward and the Eternally Lost Boy stood in the makeshift entry, a glare on his face and opened umbrella in his hand. "RAAANMAA, PREPARE TO DIE!!"

"Jeez P-chan, what'd I do now?" Ranma asked, unable to think of any calamity he'd recently brought upon Ryouga.

Ryouga's chi was a bright red. "Do NOT call me-" A red ball of light began to form in his hands, "P-CHAN!!" Ryouga finished in a roar, letting the chi loose.

"Woah! Akane, get down!" Ranma kicked his fiancé's legs out from under her before diving over to Kasumi, who was staring unintelligibly at Ryouga.

"Why Ryouga-kun, what a pleasant surprise, we were just eating supper-"

Ryouga didn't even hear her. "How dare you Ranma! First my lunch, then Jusenkyou, then Akane, and now THIS!! What have I ever done to you?!"

Ranma put a thoughtful hand to his chin. "Do you want a list?"

"That was rhetorical you moron! I thought I'd seen hell Ranma, but this, THIS is the very depths of agony!"

"Well spill it then, bacon-breath," Ranma said calmly, dodging Ryouga's punches.

"I," punch! "have seen," kick! "the future!!"

Ranma dodged another punch and coolly kicked Ryouga onto the porch. "NANI?! What the hell's wrong with that you idiot?! I thought you had some demon after you!"

Ryouga stood on the porch panting, still glowing but anger cooled somewhat. "That's just it Ranma," He smiled wickedly. "We're all going to die because of YOU! And Akane, you have no IDEA what they–god, I can't even SAY it!!" Ryouga grabbed Ranma by his shirt and began shaking him. "Ranma you jerk! This is all your fault! And I'm NOT going to China, you hear?!"

Ranma shook his head. "Who's asking you to go to China, P-ch-" Ranma broke off, eyes widening as he saw something behind Ryouga. "W-what the hell is THAT?!"

The thing in question looked like an average girl in her twenties, and could have been mistaken for one except for the insignificant fact that its eyes were glowing.

There were collective gasps and comments from the table.

"My, is that some kind of monster?"

"If I'd known this was going to happen I could've raked in a couple thousand yen."

"Ranma! Explain yourself! What is this creature?!"

"Gruff gruff!"

"What'd you do NOW Ranma?"

" . . ."

Ryouga whirled to face the Tendou house's occupants, still holding onto Ranma's shirt. "That's what I'm talking about! I was training in the Khingan mountains and this THING just appeared and tried to suck the life out of me! And don't even try and tell me you weren't in some way responsible for this!" He finished, turning his attention back to Ranma.

"I don't know what that thing is Ryouga!" Ranma said hotly, sizing up the creature. "You can bet if it'd been causin' me trouble I'd've taken it out before it came to my friends' house!"

"Oh yeah, just can't admit that you don't always win, huh Ranma?"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Ranma fumed. "We needa find out what this thing is so we can get rid of it before-" There was a shriek from behind him.

"Ranma! It's doing something to Kasumi!" Akane shouted, jumping in front of her sister who was slumped on the floor. Soun had his hands clasped behind his head now.

"Oh Kasumi! How could this have happened?"

Ranma jerked away from Ryouga and stood directly in front of the demon-girl that was slowly advancing. "Hey you! Ya got a name?" He demanded, hands balled into fists at his side. Ranma looked around in surprise when a voice echoed through his head.

"Tian Gui Xian."

"Uh, huh?" Ranma said brightly.

"I think it's Chinese." Ryouga offered helpfully.

"I know that! Well listen, you ain't no tian guuin, and I don't know what you're here for, but-"

"Do you mock me, boy?" Tian Gui Xian asked coolly, moving from the shadows. Ranma smirked. Well, she'd noticed.

"Kasumi didn't do nothing to anyone, so you can either leave now, or deal with me." He finished, settling into a fighting stance.

Tian Gui's body was suddenly flooded with a blinding white light that lit the entire Tendo yard like an airstrip. "Foolish mortal, you think you can defeat me?" She laughed. "I'll make a deal, since you seem so spirited. If you give me that string tying your hair, I will leave this house alone when the time comes for my dominion."

"My hair?" Ranma echoed. What the hell did she want his dragon whisker for? No matter, he wasn't about to let this ghoul go. "How about I make a deal with you instead?" He retorted. "You leave now and I promise not to kick your sorry ass across Asia."

"Ranma," Akane said urgently, "hurry. Kasumi . . ."

Ranma gave her a confident nod, then turned to the glowing demon. "Okay, you asked for it. MOUKO TAKABISHA!!" Ranma let loose the chi blast of pride he'd been accumulating for the past ten minutes. The blast coursed over Tian Gui and after a sound that roughly resembled a sonic boom, she disappeared in a flash of light. Ranma rested his hands on his knees, panting. That ought to take care of her. Ranma straightened and looked around as his strength returned. There was no sign of the Chinese demon. He turned to see how Kasumi was doing–and gasped as an intense pain washed over him. "Where . . . did you . . . come from?" Ranma said through clenched teeth, trying to stop the spasming of his muscles. "And what . . ." He caught his breath as a particularly painful jolt ran down his arm, "did you do to me?"

A hint of a smile appeared on the demon's face. "You understand my power now? You should have taken the deal I offered, insignificant being." Tian Gui looked at him disdainfully, and Ranma snarled, pulling his arms back for a punch.

Wait a minute, he wasn't moving his arms at all. Ranma stared in shock as his arms slowly made their way above his head, increasing his discomfort a thousand fold. "H-hey, what're you doing?!" Ranma gathered his strength and threw himself at what was left of the kitchen wall, trying to stop his arms from rising any more. His body wasn't listening to him though.

Ryouga, after staring openmouthed as Tian Gui absorbed Ranma's chi blast, had been stealthily working his way behind the Chinese demon. He'd been trying to keep his thoughts on Akane and how she would never love him (more depressed the better he figured, in for a dime, in for a dollar) and now, as Ranma finally gave in to the escalating pain in his arm and yelled, Ryouga leaped from his cover. "SHISHI HOKOUDAN!!" The blue beam of chi leapt from his hands and impacted full force with Tian Gui. There was a twisted shrieking noise, so high on the decibel scale that even the koi in the pond winced. Drained from his chi blast, but happy, Ryouga fell to the ground. _I did it, now Akane will have to admit I'm better than Ranma!_ Akane dashed out of the house, leaving Kasumi in the care of Nabiki, and Ryouga smiled as his vision became reality. "Akan-"

"Ranma! Are you okay?" Ranma was still leaning against the dojo and looking whiter than usual.

"Yeah Akane, I'm fine." He mumbled. Damnit, why the hell did Ryouga have to butt in? "I was winning." Ranma muttered to himself.

Akane's concern quickly evaporated into full-blown chastisement. "Ranma you jerk! You were not! Can't you at least say thank you? Ryouga kept that–that whatever it was from pounding you into the ground!"

"Huh. If I'd had another second I would've sent her back to the kami plane she came from."

Ryouga was fuming, his utopian vision shattered. He got to his feet, energy renewed. "Ranma . . ." He said menacingly, stalking towards the pig-tailed martial artist.

"Yeah, pig boy?" Ranma said snidely. He hated losing. And what made it even more humiliating was when someone had to come in and win WHILE he was losing.

Ryouga growled and snatched his umbrella up, arm tensing for a blow.

Dr. Tofu, who had been checking on Kasumi and assuring a wailing Soun (Nabiki had thought for a moment that she would have to pay for a funeral ceremony) that there was no harm done, walked out of the hole in the wall and put a hand on the lost boy's weapon, stopping Ryouga in his tracks. "Ryouga, I think this had better wait." He said firmly.

Ryouga halted. "Uh. Uh, sure, Dr. Tofu." He stuttered, throwing a glare at Ranma.

Ranma stuck his tongue out. "Biiiida!"

Akane cuffed him on the head. "Be nice Ranma. Ryouga just saved your bacon."

At that Ranma started laughing maniacally. "Hear that Ryouga? YOU saved MY bacon! I think really you saved-" Ranma snorted ostentatiously, "your own! Hahahahahaha!"

Ryouga had gone to stand by the koi pond, seething. "Ranma . . . I am going to rip you limb from limb as soon as the doc is gone," He said softly.

Dr. Tofu had kneeled down next to Ranma and didn't appear to have heard Ryouga's heartfelt vow. "Ranma, could I look at your arm?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Huh? Which one?" Ranma asked, moving his arms experimentally. The pain he'd felt earlier had pretty much gone. Hmm, his left arm was still sore though, he had to admit. "Uh, I think maybe . . . maybe, um, my uh, arm is maybe a little sore still."

"Oh for god's sake Ranma, you don't have to act so macho about it!" Akane yelled. She turned to Dr. Tofu. "He's trying to tell you that his arm is broken." She stated flatly.

Dr. Tofu smiled at her. "Thank you Akane. Your arm Ranma?"

Grumbling, Ranma turned so his left side faced the Dr. "It ain't that bad. I've had worse than this." He yelped as Dr. Tofu lightly placed a finger on his elbow. "Ite! Hey doc, you don't have to hit me!"

"He barely touched you Ranma." Akane sniffed derisively, turning the other way.

Dr. Tofu was nodding to himself. "I thought so." He looked at Ranma. "Tian Gui Xian used a psychic attack on you Ranma. Your arm isn't broken though, it's your shoulder that's been dislocated. It feels more painful than it normally would because of the nature of the attack."

Comprehension dawned on Ranma's face (Yes, it was a sight not usually seen). "Oh, that's why I was laid up so early on."

Dr. Tofu nodded. "I can counter the psychic affects, but you're going to need to wear a sling for a couple of weeks so your arm can heal."

Ranma stared at him. "I'm a quick healer doc! Come on, I'm a martial artist! I can't be incapacitated for half a month! What'll I do about Kuno?"

Akane rolled her eyes. Ranma could probably beat Kuno with two dislocated shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but unless you're willing to risk living with shoulder pain for the rest of your life–"

" . . ." Ranma gave Dr. Tofu a look.

"I'm going to use pressure points to counter the attack on your pain sensors so brace yourself," Dr. Tofu said.

Ranma sighed. "Go to it doc, I'm ready."

Dr. Tofu swiftly and surely touched several points on Ranma's arms, causing Ranma to grimace and clench his teeth, and finally it was over. "There. Feel any better?"

Ranma moved his arm experimentally. "Uh, yeah, a little." Honestly, it felt much the same, except now only his arm hurt instead of his whole body.

Akane had given up on ignoring Ranma and watched with interest as Dr. Tofu worked on him. "Wow. I never knew there were so many different techniques," She said in appreciation, beaming at the Dr.

"Just part of the job Akane." Dr. Tofu replied, smiling kindly. "Make sure Ranma keeps his promise okay? No sparring with that arm, and you can stop by next week and let me take a look at it again."

"Okay, thanks so much Dr. Tofu! And thanks for helping Kasumi too!"

"Oh, she was okay. Mostly it was just shock and a small bit of her chi drained. Stop by next week okay?"

"Thank you Dr., thank you!" Soun cried, arms still around Kasumi, who was waving brightly as if nothing had happened.

Genma (sill in panda form) whacked Ranma over the head. [Thank the Dr., you ingrate!

Ranma stopped his father's second attack with a punch to his furry nose. "Thanks doc, see ya around."

Ryouga was still sulking against the statue near the koi pond, watching Ranma jealously as Akane waved to the Dr., then pulled Ranma to his feet. _So Ranma, you don't want to thank me eh? Well just you wait, your time's coming. Hibiki Ryouga isn't going to be treated like a doormat!_ He was knocked out of his thoughts as Akane called over to him.

"Ryouga! Come on in, are you alright?"

Finally, someone who cared, someone who understood-

"I really appreciate you helping Ranma out." Akane added as Ryouga walked over to her and Ranma.

Ryouga showed his fangs as Ranma just brooded. "Sure, no problem. After all, Ranma _is_ everything, isn't he?"

Akane looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing Akane-san." Ryouga sighed. "Come on."

_And so the ball starts rolling. _

**Mini Japanese Dictionary:**

_Biida - _Japanese onomatopoeia for a raspberry.

_Happo-goen-satsu - _Happosai's 5-yen death

_Happo-gojuuen-satsu -_ Happosai's 50-yen death

_Ite - _Ouch

_Mouko Takabisha -_ One of Ranma's chi attacks, "Fierce Domineering Tiger"

_Nani - _What?

_Oyaji - _Translated as "pops" a lot. Just a crude form of address to one's dad.

_Shishi Hokoudan - _One of Ryouga's chi attacks, "Lion's Roar Bullet"

_Tian guuin_ - Chinese for a peace-keeper/police officer.


	3. Chapter 2

_Alas, school starts next week, but I hope this won't put too much of a strain on my updates. Forewarning though, it's my last semester so I might be rather busy._ _So without further ado . . ._

Later, after the mess from that evening's adventure had at least been temporarily if not permanently fixed, the Tendos and everyone who had inadvertently ended up at their house were joined by Cologne. The group convened around the Tendo's handai, despite the fact that with so many people there wasn't much elbow room. It was Dr. Tofu who had suggested calling Cologne (much to Ranma's objections), as he thought maybe she could give Ranma some more insight on the problem he now faced. Ryouga hadn't really wanted to stay after the demon had left (he could hardly take being in _Ranma's_ presence for that long, Cologne would really be pushing it) but he just hadn't been able to bring himself to tell Akane he needed to leave. Rather, he wanted to leave. All the attention Ranma was getting was making him sick and it didn't matter to Ryouga rather Ranma liked it or not.

Cologne had arrived at the Tendos half an hour ago, expressing her regrets that Shampoo hadn't been able to come, being busy with deliveries since it was "happy ramen night" at the Neko Hanten. After prodding over her "son-in-law" for several minutes, pronouncing him a little drained of chi but fine aside from his still-painful dislocated shoulder, Cologne had demanded a description of the attacker and something just short of chaos ensued as everyone tried to put in their own two cents worth. Cologne had somehow picked out the critical elements and was now nodding sagely as the event telling died down. "Hmm, Tian Gui Xian. I think I remember hearing the name before."

There was silence as everyone waited with baited breath for Cologne to expound. "She must be in great pain." Everyone face-faulted. Ranma jumped up first.

"It's Chinese you mummy, not English!"

Cologne tapped him on the head with her stick. "Calm down son-in-law, I know that. Can't you take a joke?"

"Well get to the point already." Ranma growled, crossing his arms.

Cologne settled more comfortably into the cushion she was sitting on and laid her staff across her lap. "Well, in China there is a legend about a great kami called the Sky Devil, Tian Gui. Long ago, before she was banished to the kami plane, she used to drink the blood of mortals so she could roam around on earth. One day, a young man whose village was being attacked by Tian Gui happened to trick a phoenix to come out of hiding by playing a flute. He befriended the phoenix and used the bird to vanquish Tian Gui to the kami plane. Afterwards, the young man asked the phoenix to remain near the village and defend the people from Tian Gui's demonic wrath. Something must have gone terribly wrong though. I'm afraid that someone has released Tian Gui from the kami plane and that the phoenix has been put to sleep, or worse. Until the phoenix reawakens Tian Gui will continue to stalk the earth as she did before." There was silence as Cologne finished her story. "Alas, I'm afraid that one of you will have to be sacrificed in order to awaken the phoenix."

"NANI?!" Everyone shouted, and Kasumi clutched her chest and gasped.

Cologne chuckled. "Just kidding, just kidding. You will however have to journey to China in order to track the phoenix. The flute that will awaken it lies in the dragon's cave in the Ryugenzawa mountains. Most probably the dragon has been influenced by Tain Gui. Luckily, the flute cannot be destroyed because of the phoenix's power. Unless of course the phoenix has been irrevocably destroyed, but we can worry about that later if we have to. Know this though. Once Tian Gui finds that someone is after her, she stops at nothing until they are dead."

At this, Ranma interrupted bitterly, "Oh, there's some consolation. Why does everything around here always have to happen to me?"

There was a yelp of indignation at this remark. "You?! Look here Ranma! It came after me first!" Ryouga shouted, stabbing a finger at himself.

"Yeah, so why the hell'd you have to lead it here you moron?!" Ranma shouted back.

"I didn't know where I was going! I was trying to find-" Ryouga stopped abruptly and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Ranma noticed immediately. Feeling the need to vent his frustration on someone, and knowing Ryouga was the perfect person with whom to do so, he taunted, "Oh, was the widdle piggy getting lonesome for his pen? Not enough slop on the road for you huh?" Ranma was enjoying himself immensely, until a sharp voice broke in.

"Ranma! Leave Ryouga alone! If we're going to China then we'll need his help!"

Ranma started at Akane's words. "What? Who said we're going to China?!"

Ryouga appeared just as upset as Ranma. Instead of yelling at Akane though–he could _never_ do something that insensitive, Ryouga thought fiercely–he settled for his rival. "I TOLD you, you stuck-up jerk! And I'm NOT GOING TO CHINA!!"

Akane whirled on Ryouga as Ranma stared blankly at her, slack-jawed. "Ryouga! You heard Cologne! If we don't do something then no one can!"

"That's not what I heard her say," Ryouga muttered.

Ranma found his chance to get back at Akane. "We? And who said YOU'D be coming even if we did go?" He questioned, glaring at Akane.

Akane glared back just as hard. "If you go, I'm going, so don't even think about leaving me here."

"Your dad wouldn't like that." Ranma protested, sensing that he was losing ground fast.

"Well, as long as you look after her Ranma . . ." Soun was unable to finish his sentence.

"What?! I don't need anyone to look out for me dad!" Akane growled, ignoring Ryouga as he tried to say something.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't wanna look after a tomboy like you anyway," Ranma said smugly. _Hah. Take that_.

"Who said I wanted you to?" Akane asked icily.

"Ranma! You would refuse to protect your fiancé?!" Soun roared, snake tongue sticking out as his demon head popped up.

"N-n-now wait a minute," Ranma gulped, "I just–"

"Baka!" Akane interrupted. "All I want to do is help! I'm just as good as anyone else you'd ask, and don't even try to tell me you weren't going to go right over and snatch up Ukyou or Shampoo, you pervert!"

Ranma gave an inarticulate shout and threw his hands up. "Oh, right, let's just forget the insignificant fact that I'M NOT GOING TO CHINA!" He and Akane stood with their hands clenched at their sides, both baring their teeth and scowling at each other. Ryouga took the stressed silence as a chance to say something.

"If-if Ranma won't watch you Akane, I will." He offered.

Akane turned on her heel to face Ryouga, grinning. "Really Ryouga? That's so nice of you! I'd love that!"

Ranma stared at Akane. "H-hey! You just said–"

Akane sent him an evil look that gave Ryouga shivers even though it wasn't directed at him.

Ryouga lowered his head at Akane's enthusiastic response and blushed, feeling a nose bleed coming on. "Uh, yeah, it's nothing." He muttered.

Ranma snorted. He wouldn't have been surprised if Ryouga had started scuffing his foot on the floor. "Well look who's sucking up now. Hey Akane, can you leave for a second so me and Ryouga can talk?" Ranma stepped towards her, not leaving any room for a no. Akane threw him a last stabbing glare and left before he could shove her out the door. When she'd walked out Ranma grabbed Ryouga's shirt, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from everyone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He whispered fiercely. "You know as good as I do that if we do go to China it's gonna be dangerous! I don't want Akane to get hurt!"

Ryouga smirked, Ranma's near choke hold not fazing him. "Oh, so protective Ranma," He said mildly. "And I thought you didn't even like un-cute tomboys."

"Oh, come off it, that ain't what I'm sayin'! You saw what Tian Gui did! I'm the only one that has a chance of defeating her!"

Ryouga wanted to beat him into the ground for the involuntary burst of ego, but he was still too busy ragging him about Akane. "Sure Ranma, you may be able to deny it from the rest of the world, but I've watched Akane and you."

Ranma's face was turning red and his voice dropped in volume as he looked around the room as if just noticing he and Ryouga weren't the only ones there. "Huh? Watched us do what?"

Ryouga closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh, that time in the dojo when-"

Ranma seemed to give a thankful sigh as he rolled his eyes, and his face resumed its normal color. "We were sparring you dolt!"

Ryouga's eyes flew open. "Re-really?! Then I still have a chance! All is not lost!! Akane, hold on!" Ryouga wrenched himself from Ranma's grasp and ran straight into the closet.

Ranma shook his head and sighed, then went to settle his argument with Cologne.

_Er . . . so I thought I should explain this. Cologne's comment about how Tian Gui Xian must_ _be in great pain is a **really** bad joke. "Ti-anguish-in' " is how Cologne pronounces it first: "the anguishing" basically. Yeah . . . . horrid joke, but I couldn't resist. But hurray if you figured it out[pats reader's back _

**Mini-Japanese Dictionary** (I haven't translated words introduced in previous chapters)

_Handai_ - Those stubby-legged tables that the Japanese eat at.

_Kami -_ God

_Neko Hanten_ - Cat cafe

_Finally, some action and a hint of travels to come. For those of you who have R&R, thanks so much! For those who haven't, I'd love to hear your comments and/or suggestions._


	4. Chapter 3

_Urg. School is kicking my posterior. Yet I continue to update, albeit at a snail's pace. Note: hyphens (-) indicate Genma talking as a panda. I usually use brackets, but fanfiction's html doesn't allow for that. Grr._

Ranma's conversation with Cologne wasn't going as well as he had hoped. He'd only been talking with her for five minutes and already he felt like he was fighting a losing battle. "Son-in-law," Cologne had risen from her cushion, "normally I wouldn't resort to such measures, but it looks like you're going to make me force my hand."

Ranma gave a long-suffering groan. "Oh please granny, sure I agreed to go to China for you," okay, he had already lost the battle, "but there's NO WAY I'm stopping by your crazy village to send your greetings."

A vehement response awaited him. "Ranma not talk that way about Joketsuzoku!" A purple-haired girl with a strong and, depending on who you asked, fairly annoying accent, stood by Ranma's side. "You no insult future in-laws!" Shampoo had finished her deliveries for the Neko Hanten and sped over to the Tendo's in record time, leaving Mousse to dutifully clean shop.

Ranma turned an exasperated face to Shampoo. "Gimme a break Shampoo, I-"

"Yes Ranma, by all means don't insult those future in-laws," Akane said coldly. At Shampoo's arrival she had re-entered the living room, and now inched closer to Ryouga for show.

Shampoo gave Akane a frigid look. "You butt out, violent girl! This nothing to do with you!"

"Well, maybe not the Amazons," Akane admitted graciously, then yelled, "BUT YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE YOU CHINESE BIMBO!"

Shampoo seemed taken aback and it took her all of one millisecond to respond. "You want fight? I challenge you!"

Ranma immediately sprang between his smoldering fiancé and the Chinese warrior, hands held out just in case either of them decided to try and slip past him. "Uh, I think enough damage's been done for the day. Look, Shampoo, don't fight Akane, you know it wouldn't be fair-" Ranma realized he'd said the wrong words just before Akane whirled on the hapless martial artist.

"WOULDN'T BE FAIR HUH?! And what would SHE know about FAIR?!" She yelled, stabbing her finger at Shampoo.

"Hmph! At least I not beat husband up!" Shampoo retorted, placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder. Akane's frame quivered at this.

"He's NOT your husband!!" She said, grabbing Ranma's pigtail and pulling him from in between her and Shampoo.

At this point, Cologne decided to intervene before things got even more out of hand. "Shampoo, why don't you go start packing, and tell Mousse to as well. I'll handle this."

Shampoo bowed her head, suddenly docile. "Yes great-grandmother, I tell him." She walked out the door, flashing a beguiling smile at Ranma and pointedly ignoring Akane. "I see you tomorrow airen." And with that, she disappeared around the corner.

"Um, Akane?" Ranma ventured as Akane's hold on his hair tightened exponentially.

"What do YOU want, _husband_?" Akane growled, pulling him back in front of her.

"Well you could let go of my hair for one thing." Ranma snapped.

Akane did so. "There. Happy?" She turned to her father, who surprisingly had sat silent through the blow-up with Shampoo. "I think I'll go for a run daddy, be back in half an hour." She stalked past Ranma and was out the door before Soun had time to notice the darkness and say "take someone with you."

"Well Ranma, looks like my little sister isn't too happy with you." Nabiki observed from the corner, stopping her ubiquitous tape recorder.

"See if I care. Is she ever? She ain't going to China and I'm not changin' my mind."

"Oh, thank you Ranma! I knew you had my daughter's best interests in mind!" Soun stopped for a second to finish crying on Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma was looking disgusted. "Mr. Tendo, please." He muttered.

Cologne, not one to spoil good drama, waited until the heartfelt scene was over, then looked at Ranma. "Son-in-law, no time must be wasted. If you plan on going to China, you need to leave immediately. I'll send Shampoo and Mousse over as soon as they're ready. I suggest you try and talk that Hibiki boy into coming as well. This will be no small task."

"I can handle it," Ranma said confidently. "I'm gonna ask Ucchan too."

"That would be wise. Good luck son-in-law." And Cologne pogo-ed out the door on her staff, hopping down the street like a large frog.

Ranma looked at his father, who was still a panda and was now hastily packing a bag. "Just where do ya think you're going oyaji?" He asked, whacking the panda's head. "Don't tell me you don't wanna go to China and help us find that flute?"

The panda shook his head fervently, holding up a sign. -I'm allergic to mountains-

"Yeah, it really took its toll on you while we were training, huh, pop?" Ranma said disgustedly. "I don't care, sit here. You wouldn't be any help anyway."

The panda breathed a sigh of relief and stopped packing.

Soun's demon-head popped in front of him as Genma threw his backpack aside. "Saotome, what do you think you're doing?! You should go and help Ranma look after Akane!"

"W-w-what?!" Ranma stuttered, looking around wildly. "Where's Akane going?"

-Think boy! To swim of course!- Genma signed.

"Yeah, that makes sense, she definitely would need someone to watch her so she won't drown," Ranma said thoughtfully.

Nabiki, still occupying her corner and getting the exchanges on tape, sighed. She knew Ranma could be dense but this defied all common sense. "Well, he doesn't have much of that either." Nabiki muttered to herself, deciding that whatever was going to happen wasn't worth wasting her batteries on. She stopped the tape player and headed outside to wait for Akane to get back.

Soun, meanwhile, was staring down at Ranma with a look that would have scared–well, any sane person, Ranma guessed. "Ranma, if you don't watch out for my little girl while she's in China-"

Ranma held up his hands defensively. "Hey, now wait a minute, she's not going to China! It's just me an' Ryouga an' Ucchan."

"Oh, didn't you hear Cologne say that Shampoo and Mousse were going to?" Kasumi said helpfully as she passed by on her way to the kitchen.

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma gritted.

"But Ranma, you heard what she said, she has her heart set on going!" Soun wailed.

"Well she can set it somewhere else, cause I ain't about to be distracted by HER while we're gettin' that flute." Ranma said rudely. And to think that just minutes ago Soun was forbidding Akane to go at all. He had the feeling that somehow, the reason would have something to do with joining the family names. Apparently, Genma had come to the same conclusion.

"That's no way to talk to your elders, boy! Show some respect!" Genma had been changed back to a human by the ever helpful Kasumi.

"Ah, shut up pop, what would you know about respect?"

"Oh, my own son! How ungrateful he's become since we came here Tendo!" Genma shed a river of false tears and wiped at his eyes to great theatrical effect.

Soun nodded in agreement. "Well Saotome, seems we should do something about this."

Ranma looked at the two suspiciously. "Like what?"

"TAKE AKANE TO CHINA WITH YOU!" They both yelled into microphones at the same time.

Ranma was sent flying backwards from the shock waves. "Geez, what do you two want her to go for?" Like he didn't already know.

Genma slapped him on the back. "Way to go son! I knew you couldn't refuse! Don't worry, this thing'll be over before you know it and you and Akane will be back here before-"

"Before you've finished eating us out of house and home." Nabiki put in, coming back inside with Akane, who was holding something behind her back.

"Nabiki, that wasn't very nice." Kasumi admonished, coming out of the kitchen with a mixing bowl in her hands. The bowl flew into the air when she saw Akane. "Akane! Where on earth have you been?"

Ranma ran over and caught the bowl before it fell, then began to wolf down the contents with relish.

Akane was covered in mud. "It started raining and I slipped and fell in some bushes." She smiled. "But look who I found!" Akane brought her hands from behind her back and held up a very soggy, very miserable-looking P-chan. "P-chan came back! The poor little piggy, he was probably freezing out there!"

"Poor piggy my foot." Ranma muttered, giving "P-chan" the red eye. P-chan growled and gnashed his teeth.

"Ranma! Are you aggravating him?" Akane asked, stroking P-chan on the head. "It's ok baby, just ignore mean old Ranma." P-chan gave what could have passed for a sigh and snuggled closer to Akane, looking at Ranma with a smug expression.

Ranma engaged in a staring contest and finally tossed the almost-empty bowl at P-chan's head. "Stop smirking!"

Akane kicked the bowl back at Ranma, who got a face-full of left-over curry.

"Jealous over a little pig Ranma?" Nabiki asked, sounding amused as Ranma threw the bowl off his face.

"Ggrrr! I ain't-"

"It's nothing new Nabiki." Akane sniffed, with a mock-patient tone. "He's probably jealous of Ryouga too."

Yes, the little porker was laughing now. Ranma could see his fat black sides shaking. "Look at him Akane! You ever seen a pig with a sense of humor before?!"

Akane looked down at P-chan, who was now innocently staring up at her. "Why don't you just leave him alone Ranma?" Akane turned to Kasumi who was picking up her bowl, now void of curry. "'Night Kasumi onee-chan."

"Goodnight Akane."

Akane turned around as she headed up the stairs. "And don't even THINK about coming in my room tonight to take P-chan." She told Ranma.

Ranma turned away from her. "Didn't even cross my mind." He lied. "And if you're not up when I'm ready to go tomorrow, I'm not waiting for you." Ranma hurried away before the delighted Akane could smother him with thanks, deciding that he'd better go tell Ukyou about this. And Ryouga–well, he already knew. "I'm goin' out for a while." Ranma called as he grabbed an umbrella and stalked to the door.

"In this weather Ranma?" Kasumi asked, looking worriedly out the window at the dark sky.

"It's just rain Kasumi, don't worry about it. I'm just goin' to-" Ranma looked around fervently, making sure Akane wasn't on the stairs still. "-to tell Ucchan about what's going on and see if she'll come with us tomorrow." He finished in a lowered voice.

"That's a good idea Ranma." Kasumi nodded, heading back to the kitchen. "I'll have some hot water for you when you get back."

"Who said I'd need it?" Ranma muttered. That's why he had the damn umbrella. Not that it would really do any good. No doubt that he'd ending up coming back as a soaking wet redhead. "Thanks though Kasumi. See ya later." Ranma walked out the door, popped the umbrella open and headed for Ucchcan's.

_Well, no need for a Japanese dictionary. Unless I somehow missed something. Next chapter, our heroes strike out for China._

_Airen - _Chinese for "husband"


End file.
